


Light

by Sa1989



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: based on the episodes "chain of command
Kudos: 3





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> for mary lu hope you like this

Picard was lighting a candle beside the armchair in his quarters, most times after a long and difficult day he could settle down with a detective novel and relax. The past couple of day had been like something out of a nightmare so picard hoped that he could lose himself in the world of sherlock Holmes. He opened the book beside him and began reading. Picard found that not even sherlock Holmes could hold his attention for very long, his mind kept bringing up images the he would rather forget but probably never would. After a while picard sighed and closed the book giving up on distracting himself. Picard closed his eyes as he remembered the hopelessness he had felt while being tortured by Madred. God he wished he had been able to kill that man. Picard had always thought of himself as a intelligent person so could not understand why he had began to see five light towards the end. He felt broken like Madred had taken something from him, that he may never be able to get back. Picard open his eyes and went to pour himself a drink of water and got into bed and turned out the lights but after a minute laying there found he couldn't stand the darkness because it remained him of being hung like a piece of meat on a meat hook. so switched on the light, he had never been afraid of the dark as a child but now as a adult he was couldn't handle being in complete darkness for then a few seconds. Picard hoped Deanna was right about overcoming the truma but until he would just have to sleep with the lights on


End file.
